


One Plus One Makes Two...

by dreamcp



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Making Out, dumb dirty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 05:01:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13710381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamcp/pseuds/dreamcp
Summary: ...Who have such fun things to do.Leonardo is alone in his Venetian workshop one night, but not for too long.





	One Plus One Makes Two...

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda had a little more I wanted to add to the end of the last fic, but I didn't really think it matched with the rest of it so I decided to write it separately and then it grew into its own thing. This is about as close as you'll ever see me get to smut but you'll enjoy anyway I hope? Thanks for reading!

Ezio moves like a fierce wind in everything he does. He breezes through cities chasing his marks with bottomless drive and always creates a whirlwind of chaos in his wake. Eyes shining with purpose, Ezio pursues his missions tirelessly; he is in and out, quick and quiet as he moves ever onwards.

His missions are always focused so. Sometimes, however, the goal isn't to kill, and it isn't centered on an enemy. Leonardo knows this only too well.

Like many times before, it starts when Leonardo is deep in his thoughts, oblivious to the world beyond his workbench. He stands hunched over various half-scribbled designs, pouting as he thinks. Perhaps if he moves this part— but that would cause that other one to become unsteady— it's possible _this_ one could be turned to fit in its place—

Being so deep in thought, he does not register nightfall when it arrives. Nor does he hear the chatter of the Venetian crowds slowly fade as people retire to their homes for the night. Nor, indeed, does he hear the soft _thud_ of the hooded man landing on the ground outside, having jumped from a low point on the roof. He knows only the constant hum of his own thoughts swirling around in his brilliant mind.

It is as he stands up straight to stretch his aching back that Leonardo suddenly feels the hair on the back of his neck stand up. He finally notices the late hour, and the presence behind him. Is he about to be attacked by an unknown assailant? A tiny gasp leaves his mouth before he can repress it.

Leonardo goes to turn around, but strong arms encircle him and hold him still. A deep rumbling voice chuckles into his ear, and Leonardo cannot suppress the shiver that runs up his spine.

“Is it always above you to knock?” Leonardo asks, trying to sound unamused; it isn't working, considering how his words come out nearly breathless as kisses are slowly planted along his neck until the mouth reaches his ear. He feels lips brushing against his ear as a voice murmurs lowly.

“I'm sorry to have taken you off guard,” Ezio purrs, and Leonardo knows that's a lie. But with the way Ezio's hot breath tickles his face and his hands wander across Leonardo's stomach, Leonardo doesn't quite have the facilities available to argue the point. 

Leonardo turns in Ezio's arms, unable to bear the teasing any longer. He grasps Ezio's face and forces his lips onto the other’s as his eyes squeeze shut. Ezio's lips are warm and wet, if slightly chapped, and Leonardo loses himself against them.

Ezio's hands easily latch onto Leonardo as well; one cupping his neck, the other settling against his hip. Ezio matches Leonardo's demanding kisses with eagerness, but they have been doing this for long enough for Leonardo to know that he is holding back. Waiting. Drawing it out just long enough to make Leonardo quiver and gasp when he delivers…

And deliver he does.

Leonardo knows the moment Ezio takes control because when he pulls away to let them both breathe, Ezio meets his eyes with a heavy-lidded gaze that makes Leonardo dizzy. Then the corner of his lip tilts up in the smallest of smirks, and Leonardo knows he is done for.

When Ezio kisses him again, he has no intention of letting Leonardo go. Ezio's tongue runs across Leonardo's lips, poking and prodding, before slipping between his lips and _oh,_ how Leonardo falls pliant in his grip. Ezio's seductive tendencies could not be called an act, in any case; his skills at making Leonardo weak in the knees are first rate.

Leonardo must breathe, though, and finally Ezio lets him throw his head back and break into ragged breaths. He is not through with Leonardo yet, however, Leonardo quickly finds himself on the receiving end of several kisses along his exposed neck. Kisses soon turn to lovebites that make Leonardo's toes curl in pleasure.

Ezio's reputation upsets him at times, makes him feel self conscious against the many, _many_ women the assassin has enchanted. In these moments, though, his wide experience is naught but a blessing from God for Leonardo.

As Ezio has his way with Leonardo's neck, the inventor feels the hand on his waist slide across his back and tug him flush against Ezio's body, and Leonardo cannot suppress his gasp. With the way things are progressing, he will _not_ last much longer.

A spark of an idea comes to Leonardo then, and a sly smile crosses his face. He interrupts Ezio's focus on his neck to kiss him again briefly before pulling away entirely.

It takes everything in him to turn back towards the desk and pretend to search intently. Not “finding” what he needs, Leonardo brushes past Ezio (who, he notes with satisfaction, looks thoroughly rumpled and quite confused with no small amount of frustration) to another desk with papers piled high.

“Eh… Leonardo…?”

“Hush a moment,” Leonardo says, barely keeping his voice steady. Hearing Ezio step closer, he holds up a finger. “Wait! I have work to do.”

“Leonardo, what—”

“Ezio.”

Ezio quiets immediately, caught by surprise by the stern tone in Leonardo's voice. This is entirely too much fun for him.

He shuffles some of the papers around until he finds an empty one, then grabs the first two drawing materials he finds. Turning back to Ezio, Leonardo approaches the man with the items until they are separated by scarcely five steps.

“Ezio. I said I have work to do.”

“Sì…” 

Leonardo looks the assassin squarely in the face and says evenly, _“Work_ goes on the table, _amore.”_

Slowly, then all at once, a dawning look of realization crosses Ezio's face. The man backs up until he bumps gently into the workbench, which he hoists himself onto, stunned into silence.

Leonardo is _far_ too proud of himself, but he is not yet through. Assertively he closes the distance between them and plants himself between Ezio's legs, dropping the paper and pencils onto the floor carelessly. 

“Shame that the most exquisite piece of art in all of Italia does not bear my name on it.”

Bracing his hands on either side of Ezio's body, he bends slightly to whisper against the younger man's lips before claiming them with his own.

“I suppose I'll have to pry it from your lips instead.”

**Author's Note:**

> bad art-centered dirty talk i half ripped from that layers of fear video game, fuckin nailed romance right there
> 
> Leo you dramatic loser. Left his boyfriend hot and heavy to fuck around with some papers for two minutes only to toss said papers to the ground for the effect what a legend


End file.
